


Clothes make the man

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [28]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Any, Any, favorite outfit
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623
Kudos: 3





	Clothes make the man

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Any, Any, favorite outfit

James might make fun of the cardigans that Q wears, but in all honesty he's growing quite fond of them; despite the way they make the younger man look far older (and more boring) than he really is, they give him the appearance of someone who isn't worth worrying about.

Considering the amount of times an enemy of the state has attempted to snatch Q off the streets, leaving James dashing around the city after them, he especially appreciates the way they make Q look so innocent.

To be fair, he also likes the way they look when they're flung carelessly on the floor of James' bedroom, along with the rest of Q's clothes.


End file.
